When it is too late
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: I felt like writing an angsty fic, so here it is! Tony and Ziva are caught in an accident, and Ziva is caught in a coma. How will Tony react? From Tony's POV, yet in third person. One-shot. Please read and enjoy! TIVA!


**Hey guys, I decided it was time I write an angsty fic. No one dies (other than Jenny who died before this fic). It is a one-shot, unless someone really really really wants me to write a sequel. Anyway, please enjoy, and then review!**

**Discalimer: Do not own NCIS sadly.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Tony lay there, pain tearing through his body. It felt like the world was being torn to shreds, his shoulder throbbed, and he felt blood gushing out of his chest. Distant noises of sirens and a voice shouting "Ward 300!" penetrated his sub-conscious mind. Yet Tony knew exactly what was going on. Oh yes…he did….

"_Ziva, stay close," Tony whispered. Ziva nodded, and together, they crept through the ominous warehouse, step by step, scanning their surroundings. Suddenly, they heard a scuffle behind them. Ziva whipped around, and suddenly fell, blood gushing though her shoulder._

"_Ziva!" he cried. He lost all sense of self-preservation, as he shook her. His grief was so deep. All he heard was the resounding gun shot in his mind, and Ziva's shallow, haggard breathing. He shook her, yet she was limp in his arms, a floppy doll. Uncontrolled tears poured through his stinging eyes. Anger began to rise, bubbling to the surface._

"_Bastard!" __He blasted several shots and heard a thump of a human collapsing onto the floor. Before he knew it, he felt something tearing at him...._

"_Gibbs!" he cried before black dawned on him._

Tony lay there, remembering. If he had only saved Ziva. Somehow, it was always his fault. Jenny dead was his fault. Now Ziva….

And now, he was going to die. He could not move an inch. He never told her. He never told her how much he loved her. Her sweet-smelling hair, her chocolate eyes that were so full of emotion, her curving lips that he always wanted to touch when they curled into the joyous smile that made his heart race….

And now it was too late. Tony drifted back into subconsciousness….

"_Tony!" Ziva smiled as she whacked him on the head hard with the book. He rubbed his head resentfully._

"_Hey, why did ya do that?" He sniffed. Ziva walked to her desk, her hips swaying slightly. She glanced back at Tony, with a hint of flirtatiousness._

"_You were being a naughty little boy, Anthony," she stated as she sat down with such fluid grace. Tony admired her, and felt this strange emotion. She was so beautiful, so lovely….so…..he could not say. She was beyond words. He loved her. Straight as that. But he would never ever admit it…._

"_Tony….Tony…._Tony!" Tony heard someone saying. His eyes fluttered open slightly. He was met by a pang of pain from his shoulder and chest. He let out a low groan. Then he looked up and saw a blur. He blinked his eyes several times, and Gibbs swam into view.

"Tony, are you alright?" Gibbs asked, concerned. Tony tried to smile, but his lips would not just move into the smile.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled. Gibbs patted his shoulder, making Tony wince slightly.

"Promise me you'll pull through Tony. You will, I know you will, DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled encouragingly.

"I hope I will. How is…."Tony's mouth went dry, "How is….is…is….Z…Ziva?" Gibbs suddenly looked down.

"Gibbs, answer me!" Tony cried. Gibbs looked up, and straight into Tony's eye.

"She…She's in ICU. But she will make it, I know she will," Gibbs growled softly. But sadness, worry and despair washed over Tony, and pulled him back into oblivion.

* * *

Tony was finally able to move around. The doctor helped him to shuffle around at first, but now he could walk quite successfully. And the first destination he wanted to go to was ICU.

"No," the nurse had said, "Not now." But persistence had paid off, and finally she agreed. Tony shuffled through the endless corridors with the nurse. They finally arrived in front of a bleak door.

"Tony, this is Ziva's room," the nurse whispered. Tony nodded, his breath caught. She opened the door.

There lay Ziva, pale as ever. There were no faint traces of blood in her face, she looked like she was dead. Tubes and beeping monitors surrounded her. Tony looked to the side, and saw a whole table filled with flowers and get-well cards. He spotted black roses, and smiled slightly. But his smile immediately vanished when he glanced back to Ziva.

He stood there for what seemed like an hour. He decided to shuffle closer, and finally, he was leaning over her. Ziva lay there so silent and still it was unnerving.

"Ziva," he whispered, "Ziva." Despair flooded him. The nurse immediately rushed over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's in a coma, Tony. She won't wake up now, but I am sure she will soon. Please do not stress, it is not good for you. Come, take a seat," she lead him to the seat, in which Tony tottered to and crumpled down in. His eyes were glassy as he stared at the girl whom he loved.

After an hour, the nurse peeked in and announced it was time to go. Tony nodded sadly, and followed the nurse out the door, with a backward glance at his love, lying limp on the bed.

* * *

Tony spent every moment in Ziva's room, gazing at her. Thoughts and memories flooded his mind, as he sat through this vigil. Ziva smiling, Ziva teasing, Ziva kissing him when they went undercover, Ziva…..Tony stopped at the thought. Would Ziva wake if he kissed her?

Tony feebly stood up and stumbled towards the railed bed.

"Ziva," he murmured as he pushed back her lovely hair, "Ziva, I know I have never told you this….but I love you, I love you more than ever. Please wake up Zee….I love you so much. I love you. Ziva, please wake up." With big tearful eyes like a little boy's, he stared at Ziva who was still motionless. But he thought he heard the heart monitor begin to beat slightly faster. He allowed himself to smile slightly.

"Ziva, if you don't wake up, I swear I will kiss you." After a few minutes of waiting with no avail, Tony used his last resort. He leant down and placed his lips on the cold lips of Ziva's. Tenderness swirled around them, and suddenly, the monitor began to beep faster, and faster.

And then her eyelids fluttered open.

* * *

**Did it make you feel sad? I hope it did....cause that is sorta the point of this fic....**

**anyway, please review! it would make my day! thanks for reading. and review!**

**alex**


End file.
